


Share the love

by taralynden



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taralynden/pseuds/taralynden





	Share the love

Jazz resettled himself on the uneven surface as Prowl's optics flickered, internal fans whirring loudly in the now quiet room. As the flickering settled down, he reached across and kissed the Praxian passionately, trailing one hand teasingly over the wheel on his shoulder and spinning it idly.

Prowl broke the kiss, letting his head flop back.

"Give me a moment to recover." he complained.

"Why should I?" Jazz asked lightly, moving his hand to caress Prowl's waist. "I like you all dazed and sexy like this."

"I'll remember to return the favour the next time an overload offlines _you_ , then."

"Go ahead an' try."

There was a rumble from the third mech present, trembling through both of them since they were both draped over him.

"That sounds like a challenge. Shall we take him up on it, Prowl?"

"Yes, I believe we should."

Jazz started to protest, but his arguments devolved into exclamations of pleasure as Prowl and Optimus began landing kisses all over his frame.

He might lose this round - and probably would - but there would always be another. And he was confident he could give as good as he got.

Later.


End file.
